Tails' Little Brother
by fanboythehedgehog
Summary: Tails receives a letter in the mail from the orphanage and finds out about his long lost little brother, Meters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this is just my first shot at this, so please keep that in mind while reading and reviewing.**

When Tails woke up that morning in his and Sonic's house in the Mystic Ruins, he had no idea that that day would change his life, as well as all his friends' lives.

Tails opened his eyes and got out of bed. He got into the kitchen and saw Sonic making breakfast.

"Hey buddy, good morning" Said Sonic while chowing down on his 3rd chilidog that morning.

"Morning Sonic" Replied Tails as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, this came in the mail for you today." Said Sonic as he handed him an envelope addressed to a 'Miles Prower'. " I think it's from the orphanage" he added.

"Maybe they have some stuff for me to collect, y'know since I lived there for the first two years of my life" said Tails as he opened the envelope.

"Dear Mr Prower,

We have something for you to collect, if you could visit us and pick it up as soon as possible and get it off our hands as soon as possible, please.

Sincerely, Station Square Orphanage" said Tails as he read the letter out loud.

"Well, we ain't got nothing to do for the day, so how about we collect it after breakfast" suggested Sonic.

"Cool, what's for breakfast anyway?" asked Tails.

"Chilidogs, of course!"

 _2 Hours Later_

Sonic and Tails entered the orphanage to see a hippo receptionist sitting at a desk, writing. Sonic coughed to get her attention and she looked up.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" said the hippo.

"Hi, I'm here to collect a package for a 'Miles Prower', I was sent a letter this morning" said Tails.

"Ah, I see", the hippo turned around and shouted around the corner, "He's here!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then back at the corner.

Around the corner a young fox, identical to Tails, peeked his head slowly around the corner slowly as if he was scared.

Sonic and Tails mouths opened in amazement.

"Holy Shit" Sonic muttered under his mouth.

The young fox came around the corner, walking slowly to the side of the desk. He was wearing a backpack and shoes like Tails, with the colours inverted.

"This is your package, young Meters Prower" she declaired.

Meters was hiding behind the desk poking his head out.

"Ummmmm…" Sonic and Tails were speechless.

The hippo cleared her throat and continued, "In his bag are all the essentials. Spare clothes, pyjamas, diapers, pacifier, etc." she said.

Sonic finally managed to blurt out, "How old is he?" he asked.

"2 years old" she repied.

"And a half" Meters muttered under his breath.

Tails smiled at Meters then turned back to the hippo. "So, are we supposed to keep him?"

The hippo was writing again and stared up in half-annoyance. "Yes, now leave" she said impatiently trying to get on with her work.

"….Right…." Sonic said as him and Tails turned to leave. Sonic looked back to see Meters standing there.

"So, ya coming, buddy" Sonic asked.

The young fox half-smiled and waddled along after them, obvious he had just started walking.

"Good riddance" the hippo muttered as they all left.

 **All right, you're all probably wondering why I chose a stupid name like, Meters.** **Well, I first thought Miles per hour, then Kilometres per hour and thought that was a mouthful. I cut it down to Meters because well it's alliteration with Miles, so it kinda make sense.**

 **Ages are:**

 **Sonic: 15**

 **Tails: 11**

 **Meters: 2 (and a half)**

 **Amy: 12**

 **Knuckles: 16**

 **That's all the characters I am revealing right now so please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for chapter 2, here we go.**

Sonic and Tails were walking slightly in front of Meters to talk to each other.

"What are we gonna do, I don't know how to raise a child!" Tails whispered.

"Dude, we can handle this, come on, that's not the little guy, I know" encouraged Sonic, "Besides, I know someone who can help us."

Sonic pulls out his phone from his pocket and calls up a certain pink hedgehog.

"Hey Amy, can I ask you a favour."

"Hey Sonic, what is this favour?"

"Well, Tails got a letter from the orphanage and he has a baby brother."

Sonic had to then pull the phone away from his ear as shrieks and giggles roared through the phone.

"Are you done screaming, yet?"

"What age is he, Is he cute, does he wear diapers?" Amy kept bundling out questions.

"He's 2, that's up to you and yes. Does that answer everything? So just bring over whatever you have to help us, bye!" he quickly hung up.

 _Back at Sonic and Tails' house_

"So, this is our living room, through there's the kitchen and down the hall is the bathroom and bedrooms" Tails explained to Meters, "So, are ya hungry?"

Meters nodded quickly and then blushed.

"Hey little guy, you don't have to be shy around us, we're not gonna make fun of you" Sonic said.

Meters paused and then said, "OK".

Sonic and Tails smiled then showed him to his room.

"Well, here's your room" said Tails

Meters entered the room and lay down on the floor and curled up in a ball to go to sleep.

"W-what are you doing?" said a confused Sonic.

"I'm not aloud to sleep on a bed cause I'm a two-tailed freak" said Meters and then looked down at his feet.

"Hey, you're not a freak here. I mean I have two tails too" said Tails pointing at his tails.

Meters nodded slowly and got into the bed to go to sleep.

"Well I'm gonna watch the game on TV, the Broncos are playing the Seahawks" Sonic said excitedly as he rushed to the living room.

Tails sighed and then looked at Meters still in his dirty clothes and shoes lying in the bed.

"You might wanna get changed before you get in the bed" smiled Tails as his younger brother looked at him and nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his arma in the air. Tails looked at him strangely.

"Changed" said Meters

Tails realized and helped him get him changed into his blue and white vertical striped pyjamas. Tails looked at the clock, 5:45 PM.

"You want supper?" Tails asked the young fox.

Meters nodded quickly and ran to the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting impatiently. Tails wandered through after him and exchanged thumbs up with Sonic as he walked by.

"All right, whaddya want?" Tails asked him. Meters pondered and eventually shrugged his shoulders.

"How does a chilidog sound?" Tails asked. Meters didn't know what that was so he nodded.

BANG! The door flings open to see a pink hedgehog breathing heavily with stuff in her hands.

"Ever heard of a thing called knocking" said Sonic without looking away from the TV.

Amy wandered to the kitchen and saw Meters at the table, still shocked from the bang.

"AHHHHHHHH, HE'S SO CUTE!" screamed Amy. Meters began to cry thinking he'd done something wrong.

Tails gave her a 'nice going' look and gave the small chopped up chilidog to Meters. He picked up a piece and eat it and before long it was all gone.

"Well time for bed, little guy" said Sonic walking in as well. Meters jumped off the chair and paused before walking weirdly.

"Um, why are you walking like that?" asked Tails. Meters stared at his bare feet, blushing.

"I think he's had an accident" said Sonic with a smirk. " Probably because Amy burst in here like a cannibal" said Sonic laughing. Amy frowned at him and picked up Meters and took him to his bedroom.

"Could you lay out that mat please, Tails?" asked Amy.

"Sure thing, Amy. What for?" replied Tails.

"Boys, it's time you learned how to change a diaper!" declared Amy.

After many gagging from Sonic and Tails as Amy calmly changed the diaper, Meters was put into bed.

Amy and Tails left. Just as Sonic was about to leave, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Excuse me?" Sonic turned around to see Meters holding a book. "Could you read me a bedtime story?" Sonic sighed then smiled.

After reading about 3 pages of the first chapter of 'The Faraway Tree by Enid Blyton', Metres was fast asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. Sonic smiled as he turned off the light and left the room.

A small bot in the shape of an eye peeped through the window.

"Well well well, look what we have hear!"

 **That was chapter 2, a bit longer than one but not too long as the long ones will be for the plot stuff that'll come later.**


End file.
